Queen of Chaos
by Zakath
Summary: Set two years after 03. The new Digimon Empress has begun a campaign to enslave humanity. (Ryuki, Jerato) Warning: Crude sexual humor!!! Please R&R!!
1. Escape From Traviscal

****

Queen of Chaos

Kal Zakath

Rated R

****

Chapter I: The Escape from Traviscal

The center of the Digital city of Traviscal was bustling with activity this afternoon. It had been only a year into the Empress' new campaign, and already the second shipment of human slaves was arriving. 

The Traviscal city was only one of three city-states that was the center of the market. Traviscal was a lonely city within the jungles of southern Server, and it's location was surrounded by three gateways into Earth. The digital world had attained it's place with Empress Galadrimon finally.

"Look at them all," She said to the Praetormon next to her. "Little pink monkeys. It's no wonder the digimon are superior." The Empress said, the sun falling on her face. She was almost human, until you saw her ears. Right then and there, you knew that she was an Elf. Not Santa's little helpers, but a creature the size of Angemon. She, unlike the other viruses before her, had the beauty to that of a siren's song, and she wore white. A flowery pendant hung about her neck and cresent moon-earings hung in her earlobes. She was slightly aged, but her hair still kept it's brown shine. It was kept back in loose curls, but with what, that was a mystery. 

The Praetormon next to her was also an Elf digimon, but with some variations. All the personal vanguardes of Galadrimon wore the same thing to distingush their station. First, the black-haired elves wore silver masks that left the lips to the chin exposed. The eyes were black holes, one with a small teardrop coming from the left eye. They wore silver armor, with chain underneath various plates, and scaled boots with sharp-edged toes. Gauntlets covered their hands, and a cross-like staff was within the hands. The cross was bronze, but the blades were of steel. For on the cross' side points formed a double-axe, and the top point was a sharpened spearhead. 

Galadrimon glanced down at the caravan wagons approaching her city. She smiled grimly, not showing any emotion towards pity. "Stupid creatures." She said when hearing the human children cry out into the afternoon air. "Better off dead."

The Praetormon turned to her. "But my Queen, the masses have found this trade to be enjoyable!"

"Shut up, y'stupid!" Galadrimon shouted. "The revolting humans will learn a thing or two about us digimon. Little do they know that no one will ever return to Earth alive. Besides, the DigiDestined cannot save them, for the magic of the Acaron Tower forbids it. It will only serve my will, you foolish governor. But as always, sell these humans to the highest bidder. But don't let any escape from the city. Kill them if you have to. Humanity will learn something."

"Yes, my queen." The Praetormon said, bowing graciously as the Empress left in a hurry.

******

"Hey, kid. Wake up, we're almost there." A boy said to Lee as the blue-haired boy seeped out of his sleep. 

"We're almost there?" He asked, stretching. 

"Yeah." The boy said. "Slavery....."

Lee said nothing. He was semi-grateful for now. At least Susie wasn't enslaved like he was. But Terriermon.......

The poor digimon was masacred by the Llanowarmon when they raided the town of Shinjuku. They were so powerful, and there was so many of them. Terriermon was shattered, and they captured Lee and put him in this stinking cart with all the other boys they caught. The carts were divided by the sex of the child. Lee was lucky they could tell, because some of those poor guys got strip-searched......it wasn't pretty. Antillamon wisked Susie away, and Terriermon's deletion.....well, some sacrifices must be made.

Lee sighed but looked at the place with a bit of fear in the pit of his stomach. He knew that it was going to be torture. The gates opened and his cart went in third. They stopped before a small stand, and he saw Digitamamon, or a different one, managing the site. A whip cracked, and the boys filed out and stood at attention at spearpoint. A gang of Scubamon had their harpoon guns ready.

"Okay, boys. Time to clean your aweful hides!" Digitamamon laughed. "CHAIN THEM!" He ordered. With that, the boys soon found their wrists cuffed, and then they were marched off together outside the city into a stone-paved pit with drainholes. Lee wondered what the hell was going on now.

_What the hell is going on now?_

See, I told ya.

Digitamamon cracked the whip again. "Okay boys, before you march in, get rid of those nasty pieces of crap you wear!"

"Wha-" Everyone was startled.

"DO IT NOW OR BE WHIPPED OR WORSE- FIXED!!!!!!" Digitamamon roared. Well, everyone obeyed at the sound of the fixing. Shirts, socks, shoes, and then jeans and finally various forms of underwear found their way into a pile near them. A Gazimon brutally ran over and threw a torch into the pile, and the boys watched in horror as their clothing burned to ashes. The jungle was a lot colder than usual. Lee tried to be tough, and some of the older boys were now cracking.

"NO SOBBING!" Digitamamon shouted. "INTO THE PIT!!!!"

CRACK!

They all flooded the area. The Scubamon jumped in with them, and then got out some large firehoses from the sides. They twisted the knobs and fired away, spraying everyone with a swift stream of water. Digitamamon laughed heartilly and almost fell in when one boy cried "MOMMY!"

"This is more fun than watching the Gladiator Games! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!" 

The Gazimon agreed. 

By the time everyone was wet, all the boys were sobbing, save a very select few. Lee tried to be amongst them, but the toughness of iron skin could only have a few limits. 

"MARCH!" CRACK!

The boys filed into the town quickly, trying their best to warm up, but the jungle was aweful. Back in the city, everyone was divided into five seperate cages. 

"Okay, ya little bastards!" A set of Babamon came into the cages handing out loincloths. The real reason was not to cover up the naked spot that shoudn't be seen in public, but more likely to keep the uglyness out of the buyer's eyes. A few breeders would take a glance, but no one else wanted anything. A trough was filled with soggy rice that was steaming hot. But non of the boys were hungry at this time. Lee stayed near the back of the cage, trying to ignore the futile cries for help from the others.

"Lee?!" A familiar voice said.

Lee glanced leftward, seeing Takato, with a slightly red face and puffy eyes. "You okay, man?"

"Well, sort of." Takato said. "I almost broke...."

"Hey, relax." Lee said. "But don't worry. There's gotta be a way out of this........somehow...."

Takato sat down on the straw. Lee did the same, but it was scratchy and dry. Thin too, for the west pavement underneath him was easily felt. Lee tried his best to stay calm, but the stress was getting to him.

Takato sighed, trying not to cry. This too, was hard considering that Guilmon was lost as well. Plus the Matsuda Bakery was totally destroyed.........

******

A figure cloaked in grey came waltzing up to the town of Traviscal, his white cloak flowing, it being covered in dirt, and was torn in usage. Sure, Gandalmon was not a fan of cleanliness, but the kind-hearted wizard was never foul aheart. Sure, he loved ail, but his kindess was always sober. He adjusted his old pointed hat and strode inside the city, passing by the people.

Several desperate faces glanced in his direction, and Gandalmon's heart was tearing itself apart just glancing at them all. He knew that he needed to find everyone quickly, and the more time he wasted, the sooner they'd be sold across the world. He glanced quickly, for his eyes were the sharpest in the world. He first spotted a little girl within a cage, sobbing to herself. She looked a lot like Jeri.

Gandalmon strode over to the cage, which was owned by a Bakemon.

"Hey dude! Step away from the cage!" The merchant growled. "These are genuine human females I've got here! Young virgins, too! All under the age of 17. I won't let them go for less than 2,000 Bits apiece."

"2,000 Bits? Why, you drive a very high bargain, my good merchant. May I ask why?"

"Well," The Bakemon said. "First, these are females, and the Imperial Slave Foundation has a high pricing of adolesent human females. You know the rates, I'm sure."

"Oh yes. I assume you're charging the minimum price?"

"Why, yes!" The Bakemon said.

"Okay. So I'll take one of your females for 500 Bits."

"WHAT!!?!!?!! That's not the minimum!"

"Why, how dare you insult my knowledge of the ISF! I know them inside and out! The minimum price is truely 500 Bits apiece. I will take no more, unless you wish to lower the price."

"Well, fine." The Bakemon said. "How many?"

"Just one." Gandalmon said.

"Very well. Which one?"

"Hmm........You know, I have some pity for that crying one in the back. I believe I shall liberate her from this hellhole." Gandalmon said, and the merchant groaned loudly. He grasped Jeri firmly and pulled her out roughly, strapping chains on her wrists and attaching a collar.

"And here you are, my fellow merchant. 500 Bits. Have a wonderful day." Gandalmon took Jeri off away from the public view into an alley. "There, there. Wipe your tears, Jeri. I'm not a slaver."

"H-how do you know my name?" Jeri asked.

"Ryo sent me." The wizard whispered. Suddenly, he pulled Jeri close and grinded on her.

"AH!" Jeri screamed.

"MADAM! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME DAMN PRIVACY!" Gandalmon shouted at the rude Babamon that was passing by but with her nose in the wrong business. 

"That a boy! Show that damn human what she's worth in spades! Heh heh heh!!" 

"Oh my god......" Jeri said.

"Sorry about that. Can't have my cover blown. Now, we need to find the others. Have you seen anyone else?"

"Well, no. Sorry, Sir." Jeri sobbed.

"It's alright. We'll find them. But please, we need to get them out of here, so we can liberate the rest of these children." Gandalmon took Jeri into the open, and noticed finally that she was shivering. The girls' outfits weren't more comfy than the boys' ones was. In fact, Jeri basically wore a triangle-shaped piece of cloth that was tied around her back to cover her chest and a loincloth around the pelvis. Not much security. Gandalmon pulled out a cloak from under his and gave it to her.

"Thank you." Jeri said, wrapping it around herself. "But-"

"That chains will have to wait. I must look like a slaver." Gandalmon said. "Sorry."

They went about, searching for the people. They had no luck until they saw a poor boy being carried off into a room, screaming his lights out.

"Dear gods....." Gandalmon said. "Cover your ears, quickly!" Jeri did that.

The scream was inhuman, almost. A tortured cry from the very maw of hell itself. All the humans froze at the sound of it, and everywhere in the city you could hear the poor boy screaming and crying and sobbing. When the guards dragged him out a minute later, the poor lad was a waterfall of tears and still whimpering. Jeri then noticed that a trickle of blood was running down his leg.

"OH MY GOD!" Jeri tried to shrug it off.

"Come now! And let's just hope that the other boys are still fully functional!" 

The search was not very successful. But then Jeri spotted a familiar face within the crowd of one cage. She reconized the viser on Kazu's head.

"HEY!" She said, "there he is!" She shouted.

Gandalmon came up to the cage, where he saw indeed, Kazu, trying to think of a way out of this sticky mess. Kazu saw them, and Jeri signaled for him to be quiet. Kazu seemed to understand somehow that Gandalmon was a friend.

The Minotaurmon was in charge of these cages. "So, need a husband for that human bitch?" Jeri jumped back a little, but kept her cool.

"Why, yes. But I must say, she's educated to say the least." Gandalmon said. "My, what nice lads you have here. Why, I'd love to take them all home with me. Harvest the wheat, and then the strongest shall become this darling female's Drone. Now, Jeri was very attractive to those boys, and some licked their lips.

"Well then, which do ya want then? One, two, three?"

"I have one in mind." Gandalmon said. "But what's the price?"

"Depends on the boy's weight." Minotaurmon said. "That's why I only sell boys at these joints. Girls give ya no profit."

"HEY!" Minotaurmon banged on the cage. "Don't wanna fix you boys.....eh heh heh heh.....come on, maggot!" He grabbed Kazu and tossed him onto the scale.

"STAND!" 

Kazu did so, and in record timing. The scales only showed that he weighted a meassily 201 pounds.

"Well, that's 201 Bits, I assume?"

"Yep. Damnit, that scrawny bitch of a male doesn't weigh shit compared to these other boys! Must've been a nerd of something. These are all players of that one ridiculous human sport.....uh,"

"American Football?" Gandalmon suggested. "I've studied human behavior for years, and I've come to the conclusion that they are a fucked-up species."

"Amon, brother!" Minotaurmon said. "Enjoy your human, and work him overtime! Put some muscle on this bitch."

As they walked away, Kazu was fuming. "BITCH?!" He studdered. 

"Wait!" Jeri said, glancing at a pit fight on the end of the street. There, a redheaded girl was fighting for her life against a group of guys. They were all horney and wanted some action, judging by the looks on their faces, and Ruki was kicking their asses in. She had disabled one of them, and the other two were weakening fast."

"YEAH! This is the life!" A digimon shouted.

Gandalmon glanced at the girl. It was Ruki.

"HALLO SIR!" Gandalmon shouted. "BUT HOW MUCH IS THIS HUMAN SELLING FOR?!"

"WHA?!! YOU WANNA BUY HER?" The Ogremon shouted. "Fine, but she doesn't leave for at least 2,000 Bits. NO DEALS!"

"Well, I'll take her!" Gandalmon said. "After all, I'm rich, and what's the refund policy?"

"There is none."

"PERFECT!" Gandalmon laughed. "1900, 2000 Bits. There, may I have the girl?"

"As soon as the-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The final boy screamed. 

"-Fight's over." Ogremon jumped in an shackled the boxing girl, and handed her over to Gandalmon. Jeri winked at her, and Ruki was immediatly tamed. Gandalmon waved off the crowd and departed. It was already sunset, and they were almost finished. Kazu spotted Kenta, and it was a very cheap dea getting Kenta out of that Geckomon's grip. Now they just needed Lee and Takato to finish the job, but it was already sunset, and the salve trade was closed under the crufew laws. Gandalmon set out for an inn in the middle of town. It was called the Imperium. Gandalmon payed for a one-bed room and got all his "Slaves" in easily.

"Sorry about the orangements, but it's all I can afford." Gandalmon said. "And we need to get out of the city without conflict. Those Llanowarmon are meaner than hell's maw." 

"I get what you mean." Kazu said. "Can you-"

"Later. Right now, I must rest, and besides, we're not safe yet. You're better off dumb for now. But Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Ruki. Don't let what I say offend you. It's just small talk. And hello. I'm Gandalmon, Archmage of the Isle of Zahn Ashu. Pleased to meet you. But for now, good night everyone."

Gandalmon slept soundly, but the humans all had nightmares on that poor boy's cries in the night. Even Ruki shivered from it. 

******

It rained that night. Pretty hard. And cold.

Lee was shivering badly, and Takato was about to break from all this. He'd seen several guys get carried off, sold for "fun", and even branded if they disobeyed their masters. Worse of all, Takato was sitting next to the Fixed Boy. He bore no expression now, and his breath was very faint. Blood still trickled, and Takato wasn't even sure if he was dead or not. Lee hoped to god that he was. 

Digitamamon didn't give a damn about his slaves. The rain hit them all night, and showered them wet to the bone. The loincloths were soaked and uncomfortable to wear. The straw was even too thin for a good place to rest your head.

By morning, Takato was high with a fever. He shook and compulsed with pain and weakness in every step, and he needed to warm up immediatly. Lee couldn't really comfort him, being stranded good distance between the cages. The Fixed Boy was dead for sure, Lee thought. He hadn't moved all night. And not to mention the blood had stopped. Lee shuddered to think about it.

Gandalmon had set out alone for that day, leaving a Do Not Disturb sign on the doorway. He had Kazu padlock it tightly and wait there until he came back with Lee and Takato. 

Upon passing the cage of the legendary Fixed Boy, Gandalmon noticed both Takato and Lee sitting silently in their cages, waiting for someone to save them. 

Digitamamon came over. "So, what interests you, my friend?"

"Well, I'm very interested in those two. The blond male in the back shuddering and the blue-haired one with the muscles.

"I have a system, sir. If you buy in a duo, the combined weight is your price."

"I have no problem with that." Gandalmon said. "But you must be honest. I know how much a human can weigh. It ranges between 170 and 220."

"Expect the worst and double it." Digitamamon said. "Cause Mr. Muscles is gonna rack me up some dollars!"

"Well, that's his problem. I've got plenty of money to spare. Bring the two out."

Digitamamon's goons pulled Takato out, and the other one guestured for Lee to come out, not liking the expression on his face. When they both stepped on the scale, the combined weight was 20 short of 400. Digitamamon growled.

"Well, have a wonderful day, my friend. And thank you for these marvelous slaves. I shall make sure to whip them daily."

"You do that, Gandalmon!"

Lee glanced at the wizard digimon. "A little selective, aren't we?" 

"I'm not an enemy, Lee. I am a great accomplice that knows the four soverigns. Besides, I'm not to be crossed, if you wish to see the sun rise again; and I will not be the one to slay you. Hurry, we must get out of this city. For the gold with not last into the night." Gandalmon checked into the hotel.

He left Lee and Takato chained to the wall in the lobby and left to get everyone else. They all emerged, wearing dirt-brown cloaks. Jeri winked and handed one to Takato. Kazu did the same as he handed one to Lee. The receptionist eyed them a bit.

"I need healthy slaves back home. It's in northern Server; scorching summers and bone-chilling winters, madam." Gandalmon explained. "But if you'll be so gracious, here's a tip." Gandalmon slapped at least 10,000 Bits into her palm. The Babamon grinned and nodded. She ate the page in the guestbook with his name in it. Hell, this was more money than she ever made in a year.

"Good then, let us be off!" Gandalmon said.


	2. Baths, Feasts, and Symptoms

****

Queen of Chaos

Kal Zakath

Rated R

Chapter II: Baths, Feasts, and Symptoms

It was a very quick escape from the city, the Llanowarmon did little to examine Gandalmon's slaves, as long as he held their chains in his gnarled fingers and told them stories of his "cruelty". 

The jungle was an even easier escape. The wizard had keen ears and eyes. He knew that they were being stalked by the Skyshroudmon, the scouts of Galadrimon. But they kept their distance, knowing that the humans he carried with him were slaves. Gandalmon kept them walking for hours, then he stopped. 

"What is it Ga-Master." Jeri asked politely.

"He must go right. The ship awaits." Gandalmon said, leading them down a sharp hill. Takato had the most trouble of them all. He coughed hard, and hacked up a lot of snot and such. 

"Hey, you okay?" Kazu asked.

"I'll be fine..." He sneezed. Gandalmon didn't say anything until they were at the bottom of the hill, and on an open sandy beach. It was windy, and bit chilly, but the water was saphire and serene. Perfect for just relaxing. Gandalmon glanced about, seeing no one there, and he signaled.

He raised his staff high into the air. "MAGI SPHERE!" He shouted, sending a golden sphere into the heavens, where it ignited and exploded brilliantly like a flare. 

Like magic, the beach was enshrouded in mist. "Ah, so they saw it." Gandalmon laughed. A minute later, a small trireme floated onto the shores. It was a large one, with a single square sail and a brazier behind it. The captain and only crew member was a small white Pug (Mops) dog. He was white, fuzzy and had a very black face, along with an underbite that gave him a huge chin.

"Elvis!" Gandalmon shouted. "Ahoy there. How's the weather?"

"Miserable." Elvis commented. He had a light voice. Standing up against him, the little dog was merely two and a half feet tall, and managing this whole boat. 

"Children, these are the Pugmon." Gandalmon said. "In particular, this is Elvis. They're the cutest warriors you'll ever see. Well, okay. Elvis is merely a Demipugmon, and not yet a full-grown adult. You'll find them to be your best friends on the island, along with the Drakemon. In fact, I believe that Ryo and the others were building a sort of Tamer House' back on the island. You'll like it. Pugmon build their villages quickly, but those are strong buildings. The Drakemon are skilled artisans and architects, but their just too lazy to build stuff like that. Instead they manage their own shops and sell wares of all kinds."

"Mr. Gandalmon," Kenta asked.

"Just Gandalmon, Kenta."

"Oh, yeah! Uh, what's this island called?"

"_Zahn Ashu._" Gandalmon said, the words rolling right off his tongue. "It means Tooth of the Dragon' in an ancient language. We assume it was the language of the island's original inhabitants. They're all deceased down, but their legacy lives on in the texts of my castle. You'll love my castle; I call him Gal Argonus' the Castle of the God in the ancient language of the sorcerors. It's a pity that the language it almost extinct now. But, we must continue on. Elvis, full speed ahead!" 

The sails picked up, and the ship cast itself away from the shoreline. At this time, Gandalmon took a minute to examine Takato. The old wizard bent down and looked at his face. "Alas, a horrible sight you've all endured. But no worries. For an island sleep on Zahn Ashu will wash away the recent horror. But at least now the boy's suffering has ended. Takato, hold still." 

The wizard looked into his eyes, which were tired and puffy. "Open your mouth." He said, glancing in there. "Nothing, surprisingly." He said. "Must be the jungle fever. Not to worry. A couple days rest and some hot soup will do the trick. Rest now, Takato. For it we will be sailing this way for the rest of the day. By sunset you will see the island of Zahn Ashu basking in the glory of the sunset. I just hope that Ryo has finished building the Tamer House."

The sea was asleep. Ruki found it's serenity to be a great one. She was happy to be free of that pit. Never had she realized it until now. But the only problem was that Renamon wasn't here to enjoy it with her.

"Hey." Kazu said, leaning over the side of the ship with her. "Nce weather, nein?"

"It's okay." Ruki said. "The breeze is nice, and the salt smells good."

"Yeah...." Kazu said. "I miss Gardromon."

Ruki sighed. "I miss Renamon. But I guess we all feel the same."

"Can I join you?" Jeri asked. 

"Sure. Free boat." Ruki said. "Take a look at that!" She pointed to the Dolphmon jumping into the air. 

"Cool." Kazu said. 

Gandalmon glanced towards the Dolphmon. "Wonderful, but what are they doing all the way out here in the open seas? Tis a long distance away from a island or continent. In fact, I wonder why they are even near the mainland."

"It's still a beautiful sight." Jeri said. 

"Yes, but unnatural." Gandalmon said. "I see that Galadrimon's evil touches even the isolated oceans of the Digiworld. It seems like her recent conquests have brought out the worst of the world."

"Hey Gandalmon." Ruki said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Ruki said. "Thanks for everything so far."

"Ruki, it wasn't of own good will, I'm, afraid. Besides, there is no need to thank me. I'm merely repaying a debt to a good friend. Besides, you're all a vital necessity to the Soverigns' plan."

"A good friend?"

"And an admirer of you." Gandalmon said. "I had to strictly forbid him to not go looking for you, with the Soverigns making sure he never left the island."

"Well, nice to know that someone cares about you." Ruki grinned.

"Ruki and Ryo, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Ryo with the baby carriage!" Jeri joked.

"I ain't stupid." Ruki said. "Besides, you once said over the phone Oh Ruki, Ryo is soooo HOT!'."

Jeri blushed. "Okay, so I did. I'm guilty." She said. "I ain't stupid either."

"Ah, to be young again." Gandalmon sighed to himself.

******

"Children, wake up! The island is in clear view!" Gandalmon said. "and behold the beauty of the land."

Lee glanced at it. It was a solid black ink smudge against the purple, blue and pink sky. The island had a large mountain in it's center, and millions of trees on it's shores. The island was a cliff with green hair. The only place where a beach existed was on the eastern side along a small bay. The jungle pentrated everywhere, save for the very tip of the mountain. It stuck out like a bald old man's head. The radiance of the little rock seemed to give off an aura of peace and serenity.

A contrast of townships made their way visible as Elvis navigated through the Dolphmon Reef that guarded the bay. 

"This is Tradewind Bay, a safe haven for sea-worthy vessels. The Dolphmon and Scubamon protect this bay with zeal. And on the surface are the Pugmon, elite defenders of eace, and the Drakemon, who was fierce and shrewd. Notice Drakemon Town to the right, and Pugmon Village to the left. And in back, it's not very visible, but that is Shire Castle, our primary defensive point. And there is the Tamer House, I suppose. My, the coloring is nice! Tan brick. I wonder where they got the hue." Gandalmon said. "All leaving for the island please debark now."

On the shores near the harbor, Ryo and little girl stood among the crews of the Pugmon. The Tamers all got themselves up, save Takato getting support from Kazu and Kenta, and nearly fell over when the boat stopped suddenly. Elvis tossed a rope to a black Pugmon whom we will learn later is named Edgrrr (A/N: Like a dog growling ^_^).

"Ahoy, Edgrrr!" Elvis shouted, throwing the rope to his fellow Pugmon. Edgrrr took it and tied the ship up. The other other Pugmon were at work putting up the little set of stairs that connected the ship to the docks. Ruki went up to Ryo, and then did the unthinkable: She kissed him smack-dab on the lips. 

"OH my god!" Kazu shouted. "It's the dawn of a new era!"

"Where's the fireworks and champaign when you need it?!!" Kenta added. Ruki gave them the finger in response. The Pugmon laughed heartilly. Even Gandalmon was chuckling. Takato sort-of laughed. Lee ran to Susie and hugged the little girl hard.

"Are you okay?" Susie asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Susie. I'm just glad you escaped."

"Where's Terriermon?" Flopmon, who had been standing beside her Tamer all this time, said.

"Um," Lee didn't really have any words to say. Susie understood though. For a six-year old, she didn't start crying (yet), but held her cool. Flopmon patted her shoulder.

"Ah, Gandalmon." A deep-voiced dragon walked across the docks, his head held high and his voice powerful. He was dark blue, and had green eyes. He was like a mix of a European dragon and a human. He wore a silver robe, but kept his brilliant wings visible.

"Ah, hello Rokun. Good to see you also. Where is Dr. Noah?"

"Why, that is a good question itself. Even I do no know the answer."

"I am here, you dults!" A faun Pugmon with a large, serious face and an eyeglass over his right eye and and a chain going into a furry patch on his chest. He was just as serious as the other two.

"Right. So are all the Tamers present and accounted for?"

"One of them is ill." Gandalmon said. "Takato. The blond boy." 

"Yes. PUGMON! Hurry and get this boy a stretcher." Noah demanded.

"Noah, it's not something you can cure with medicine."

"And WHAT disease does he have that I cannot simply cure?" Noah said.

"Well, it's the Common Cold." Gandalmon boasted. "Last time I checked, it was cureless."

"DAMNIT!" Noah swore. "Aiy, I'm beatin'. Well, just rest it off then. PUGMON! GET THAT STRETCHER!"

Moments later, Takato was on it. "Thanks...." He managed to say.

"Deliver him to the Tamer house. Mr. Ryo! Please guide them to the proper room."

"Yes, Doctor." Ryo bowed and left the group with Ruki left standing there.

"Does this top make my chest flat? Be honest, Jeri." Ruki asked. 

"Ryo didn't seem to think so." Jeri pointed out. "After all, he's a guy that's all that matters."

"You know, guys have other things on their minds." Lee argued. "Aside from your boobs."

"Really? Like what?" Ruki countered.

"Cards!" Kenta added.

"-and Cars!" Kazu added more. "Looking good for the ladies-"

"Sports." Lee added. "Food............"

"CHESS!!! CLUB!!!"

"Only Kenta..........um," Kazu ran out of ideas.

"That's about it....." Kazu said.

"Whatever." Ruki said. 

******

In the guy's bathroom, Takato was set down in the tub via the aid of Ryo and Lee. Kazu and Kenta were already in. 

"Here, let's get the towel out...." Lee flipped it off and flung it onto the tile floor.

"Oh man. I'm hallucinating." Groggily Takato said.

"What'doyasee?" Kazu asked.

"A couple of naked guys in the same tub as me." Takato said. "I'm sittin' next ta two of em. And other two are ugly as hell."

"HEY!" 

"And the two next to me could kick my ass if I say anything."

Everyone started laughing. Kenta picked up the soap and got cleaning.

"Aw, Kenta! Jesus!" Kazu plugged his nose.

"I don't complain about your BO -and I could make a case to the Supreme Court if I did- so shut the hell up!"

"Hey, if anyone's complaining, it should be me. Ryo hasn't had a bath in at least a week, or so the smell says so."

Ryo jokingly stuck his armpit in Takato's face.

"ACK! Make that a month....." Takato said.

Lee rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys. Be _mature_."

"We are!" Kazu whined. "You sound like Ms. Esagi!"

"Hot as she is, she naggs 24/7." Kenta added.

"Only Kenta......." Kazu shook his head.

"Oh yeah, you got her to sign your annual!"

"I'm _special_." Kazu argued.

"So _special_ they had to put him in _Special_ Ed." Ryo said. 

"Riiiiiight. At least I go to school."

"So what? I got Ruki to kiss me!" Ryo said.

Lee perked up. "So........how was it?"

"Not bad, just trying to fight off her tongue's the only part I don't like. Whew, her breath was a little nasty."

"I'm _TELLING! _" Kazu mocked.

"Go ahead. At least she kissed me."

Kenta added in. "Kazu and I went on a double-date with Veronica and Monica Sanjiro and we were gonna-"

"NOOOO!!!!!" Kazu shouted.

"-Kiss in a picture booth. He got impatient and thought that Veronica was in there-"

"Oh my!" Lee joked. "Kazu, you will never live this one down."

"I'm just glad I didn't get any tongue."

"Kenta?"

"What?"

"You'rearegularsonofabitch." Kazu said quickly.

******

The girls did really have anything interesting to say in their tub, but at the feast in the dining hall, it was different. Clad in terry cloth bathrobes, the whole gang feasted on mashed potatoes and gravy, honey-glaized turkey stuffed with Stove-Top, steamed veggies and rice, General Tso noodles and chicken, beef noodles, chicken soup, pot-pie and then for dessert they had pumpkin pie and a glass of Arbor Mist.

******

After the largest dinner they'd ever had was finished, Ryo showed them all back to their rooms. The girls got the right side of the hall, and then he showed them that the bathroom was connected with the bedroom. Three beds were ready for them. 

"Lee, can you read me a story?" Susie asked.

"It's okay." Jeri chopped in. "I'll read you one if there's a book in there."

(Thanks) Lee mouthed.

(You owe me) Jeri mouthed back.

The guys room was much like the girl's. Only with more beds and dressers and less moving room.

"Hey, does this mean we get to sleep naked?" Kazu joked.

"oh man, he's gonna be playing ping-pong all night!" Kenta said.

"Oh, shut up." Kazu snapped.

Takato slumped into his bed, going under the covers and then tossing out his robe from underneath the sides. "G'nigh...." He said.

Lee checked the dressers. Inside the top drawer was enough underwear and socks for the week, then in the second enough shirts, then shorts, then long pants, and the a jacket or sweater. 

"Nice setup we got here."

"Yeah. Bella's the village seemstess, and she likes to sew like no mother I've ever known." Ryo said, putting on a pair of briefs and then pulling off his robe. "Man, if Ruki saw me like this...."

"Hormone assault." Lee joked, doing the same and slipping into his bed. "Well, good night." He said.

"Good night." Ryo said.

"Good night, Kenta, Lee, Ryo, Takato." Kazu said.

"Good night, Lee, Kazu, Ryo Takato." Kenta said.

"Good night, Lee, Kazu, Kenta and Takato." Ryo said.

"Good night, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta and Takato." Lee said.

"Good night, dammit." Takato muttered.

******

Lee woke up suddenly, hearing the sound of moaning and struggled breaths. Lee turned on the lamp next to his bed and saw Takato, the blanket covering only his top half. That half was soaked in a cold sweat and he was having trouble catching his breath. 

"Takato?!" Lee suddenly shouted.

"HELP!" Takato screamed. 

Lee felt his forhead, and felt it steaming hot. 

"HELP! IT HURTS!!!!" Takato shouted, not opening his eyes......

"Oh my god....." Lee, not caring what he looked like, swept past the sleeping boys (or they once were) and flung open the door. One of the nightmaids was patrolling the hallway when she was startled to see the almost-nude boy fling open the door.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR ASAP!!" Lee shouted. 


End file.
